kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War
Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War is the first game in the Kingdom Hearts series chronologically, a prequel to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Formatted for the PlayStation Portable, its opening theme is "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. Plot Five years before Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the forces of light and darkness each sought the power of Kingdom Hearts to win their seemingly eternal battle. To "protect" itself, Kingdom Hearts became flesh, a being known as Shadow. The only one to have the full power of Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade at his disposal, Shadow later met Dawn and Void, passing his knowledge onto them. The trio then parted, seeking to find their inner light and attempt to bring piece to the sides of light and darkness. Along the way, Dawn finds herself responsible for the other two members of her trio, Void learning to become braver and more protective of those he cherishes. It is Shadow who is effected most by his journey, turning to darkness as he encounters the residents of various other worlds. Eventually Shadow meets a young man named Xehanort on Destiny Islands, who has a great interest in the Keyblade and the secrets of Kingdom Hearts, as well as other worlds. Shadow at first shows an extreme disliking of the man, later taking him in as his apprentice, as he had Dawn and Void. Teaching Xehanort to use the Keyblade, Shadow told the man that his dark plans of taking over Kingdom Hearts (as he was born from it and now had consciousness, as well as his own heart) and ruling the worlds would fail. He then told Xehanort of the X-Blade, and how this weapon could accomplish Shadow's goal. Shadow granted Xehanort the title of Keyblade master, putting his trust in the man to accomplish his goal if he himself failed. This would later spark the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the involvement of Vanitas with the X-Blade, the formation and Master Xehanort's plan. As peace, or in Shadow's case, ruin, was brought to the worlds, the time came for the Keyblade War to end once and for all. As armies of light and dark clashed throughout the Ravaged Canyon, the trio of Shadow, Dawn, and Void reunited for the last time. Shadow attacked his long-time friends, losing, and unlocking his heart. He lost physical form, swearing revenge and that even if the light were victorious and the Keyblade War ended, a second would take place that would settle everything forever. Shadow's heart then grew to an immense size, becoming a massive heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts, his original form. Shadow's remaining consciousness caused Kingdom Hearts to be influenced and controlled by the dark, however, the moon proceeding to battle and kill Dawn and Void, who fought gallantly against it. After being defeated, the light that now shown in Dawn and Void's dying hearts turned Kingdom Hearts to light. Kingdom Hearts then proceeded to overcome Shadow, it's source of darkness, destroying all who partook in the Keyblade War, ending the potentially endless turmoil. The X-Blade remained but a mythical object, the Ravaged Canyon now littered with fallen Keyblades. Kingdom Hearts then vanished from view, it's color a pale blue due to such a loss and overuse of power. The Keyblade War would be remembered by those who witnessed it, Master Xehanort alerted in a dream that now was the time to carry out his plan. Worlds *Graceful Borough *Ravaged Canyon *Olympus *Land of the Llamas *Destiny Islands *Heaven's Cathedral *Atlantica *Virginian Forest *Disney Kingdom *Mysterious Tower *Nottingham *Camelot *Mystic Jungle Characters *Void *Shadow *Ruldo *Lumaria *Relena *Dymé *Vincent *Reno *Tseng *Xehanort *Kuzco *Pacha *Little John *Yzma *Kronk *Hades *Hera *Zeus *Pain *Panic *Hercules *Philoctetes *Clotho *Atropos *Lachesis *Hermes *Genesis *Zack *Frollo *Lythos *Stratos *Pyros *Hydros *Jetsam *Flotsam *Ludwig von Drake *Dale *Yen Sid *Sir Hiss *Robin Hood *Quasimodo *Phoebus *Esmeralda *Hugo *Victor *Laverne *Clopin *Archdeacon *Ratcliffe *King Triton *Sebastian *Ariel *Scuttle *Flounder *Ursula *Pocahontas *John Smith *Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Mickey *Minnie *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Goofy *Pluto *Horace Horsecollar *Donald *Scrooge McDuck *Chip *Daisy *Maid Marian *Pete *Phantom Blot *Clarabelle Cow *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Friar Tuck *Rooster *Lady Cluck *Merlin *Arthur *Mim *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Kaa *Shere Khan *Hathi *King Louie Unvoiced Characters *Oswald *Meeko *Flit *Percy *Wiggins *Djali *Rude *Cissnei *Aphrodite *Bacchus *Ares *Apollo *Athena *Poseidon *The Muses *Lon *Ben *Kocuom *Kekata *Thomas *Nakoma *Archemedes *Flaps *Ziggy *Dizzy *Buzzie Rating Interviews have stated that Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War will be the first game in the series to be rated Teen. While the Disney worlds are more or less the same as in past installments in terms of violence, themes, et cetera, this rating is given due to the game taking place during war, many new characters added use guns as a weapon, minor gore, and the occasional hint to romance. Creators stated it was time the series "grew up," and it is unknown if changes will be made to the game before the English release. A New Enemy A new enemy, the Forsaken, make their debut as well as their last appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Replicas of true hearts, they will do all in their power to claim those true hearts, even by violent means. Driven on by a great rage and sense of jealousy, they were the ultimate biproduct of Shadow's birth, as he was, in a sense, "replicated" from the ultimate heart, Kingdom Hearts, itself. It is for this reason that the dark Keyblade master could control them. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War